xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikyaku Uchiha (Earth-12607)
For the mainstream character see: Wyatt Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Ikyaku Uchiha (b. October 6, 2009) is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. Ikyaku is a member of the Uchiha clan. 'History' Early Years Chunin Exams Later Years 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jōnin (Medical-nin) |- | Ninja Registration | |- | Academy Grad. Age | |- | Chūnin Grad. Age | |- | Jōnin Grad. Age | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai | Sharingan |- | Nature Type | Earth Release Fire Release Yin Release Yang Release |} 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Ikyaku is proficient in four nature transformations, earth, fire, Yin and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards earth chakra, being able to use several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. Ikyaku is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Chakra Control: Ikyaku quickly discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: With his excellent chakra control, Ikyaku had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal injuries with relatively little effort. In his training to become a medic-nin, Ikyaku had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu: While not his most prominent trait, he is quite fast and equally fierce in battle, having displayed high levels of quickness to the point that his opponents find him an overwhelming adversary. As a field medical-nin, Ikyaku is highly skilled in the art of evasion. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Ikyaku possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. The dōjutsu grants him the ability to see chakra, predict movements, and place victims under genjutsu with a single glance. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Ikyaku possesses a genius-level intellect. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Ikyaku bears a resemblance to both of his parents, though many comment that he looks more like Zee. He has, like his parents and brothers, piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. Ikyaku is also very tall, and is exceptionally fit. *'Hair:' His dark blonde hair is short and wavy. As a child, Ikyaku's hair was longer and straight. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinobis Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2009 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-12607 Characters Category:Uchiha clan Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Yin Release users Category:Yang Release users